


July Request - The Clothes Make The Queen

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Delinquent Transformation, Goth - Freeform, Punk, Transformation, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: This was requested on DA!Weiss is tired of being known as the ice queen, the heiress... She’s not a delicate flower! She’s not someone that needs to be protected! Why doesn’t anyone see that...Maybe all she needs is a change in wardrobe? If she could change her appearance, maybe it’d help her carry herself differently. Who better to ask for help than Coco?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	July Request - The Clothes Make The Queen

Weiss sat nervously in Coco’s living room, idly playing with her thumbs as she waited for the fashionista to come meet her. She just had a simple request for her friend, so why was she so nervous? It was like she was at a doctor’s appointment or something…

The heavy thud of boots downstairs alerted Weiss to her approach.

“It’s rare that you come to me for anything, Miss Schnee,” Coco hummed as she sauntered over a recliner, taking a seat and crossing her legs. There was a box at her side, clipped up with her emblem emblazoned on it. Were those her supplies? “However, for your case, you’ve come to the right person. Remind me what you’re looking for.”

“Well, I… I want to change my look,” the heiress said bluntly, meeting Coco’s gaze directly with a look of determination. “I’m tired of people just… treating me like a princess, or some delicate flower!”

“The clothes do make the woman. And your clothes definitely make you seem more like…”

“A damsel? A queen? I’ve heard it all before, no need to tell me twice,” Weiss interrupted her with a small eyeroll. “And since you’re the only one I know who is in touch with modern trends, I figured you would be my best bet for a new wardrobe.”

Coco grinned with appreciation and nodded slightly.

“Thank you. I’m glad some people notice. It takes a lot of time and effort to look this good,” Coco gestured to herself and shifted forward, dragging her box forward and hoisting it onto her lap. “Did you have anything in mind? Preppy? Athletic? Mysterious?”

Weiss bit her lip before shaking her head.

“Truthfully, no. I’m not sure what would be a good fit for me. That’s pretty much why I came to you. Do you have any suggestions?”

The improv-teacher took a moment to look over Weiss, inspecting each little feature on her body. The evaluation was enough for Weiss to stiffen up nervously. It was like she was being graded like livestock.

“I think I know just the thing…” Coco noted as she removed some items from her toolkit. Lipstick, nail polish, eyeshadow… “Sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

Without any idea as to what she was thinking, Coco simply up and left with an almost excited hustle to her step as she jogged back upstairs, giving Weiss time to look over what she had set out. They all seemed to be darker colors. Black, a burnt red, while there was a darker auburn blush with it as well. It honestly seemed like things Ruby would use, if she was to use any.

As she was inspecting the brands, Coco’s footsteps drew near once more and she came down, with a small pile of clothes tucked over her arm. There wasn’t much color variety to it. Black jeans, a red t-shirt, fishnets…? Was that a leather vest as well?

“Alright. You want to get away from that glass girl persona, what better way than to go hard in the opposite direction?” Coco lectured her pupil as she set the clothes down on the coffee table. Tucked under the clothes were a pair of long platform boots that thudded heavily when they were dropped. “Get dressed in these, and then we can do your make-up after.”

“O-kay…” Weiss nodded slowly before starting to pick apart the pile of clothes before her with a pinched finger, like they were dirty or something. There were holes in the jeans that would expose a ton of her skin, and the shirt seemed small. Would it even cover her “Did you… go through a phase or something when you were my size?” 

“I like having different outfits for different days and moods. Shorts for casual days, tights for athletic days… Those jeans were for my, ‘don’t fuck with me’ days. And I think that’s just the mood you need,” Coco smirked as she opened her scroll, starting to search through her social media while she waited.

Well, if she went through the effort of finding all this stuff, the least Weiss could do was humor her. She didn’t really see this as being ‘her’, but…

“Do I just… change here?”

“We’re both women, and I’m not watching, nor do I care,” Coco simply responded, not even moving her eyes from her screen.

She had a point, Weiss thought to herself, before starting to strip down. Her dress, jacket, and heels were all set aside, gingerly folded over the couch with her heels set next to the coffee table. A blush coated her pale cheeks as she avoided looking at Coco completely. She was used to changing in front of her teammates, but Coco was almost like a mentor to her with all the extra experience she had.

First came the jeans, and Weiss was not prepared for how taut they were. Grunts and growls of frustration left her gritted teeth as she struggled to get them up her thighs. They were practically squeezing all the meat in her legs together to make them seem as thin as possible, while the rips that almost seemed purposeful in most spots, made her pale skin plain to see. A belt wasn’t even needed to keep them up from how snug they were, though Weiss did have concerns about the button snapping off the second she tried moving.

The shirt was easy enough to get on. Since it was Coco’s originally, of course there was a slight space within the bust, but it wasn’t a hassle to get on. Her only qualm had to be that the hem of the shirt ended a good two or three inches above her belly button. It made her feel so exposed… Maybe the vest would help fix that?

As she tugged the leather vest on, she realized that it must’ve been a jacket at some point in the past. The holes where the sleeves would be were riddled with marks of cuts and tears where, Weiss assumed, a switchblade of sorts hacked through the material to let Coco’s arms breathe more. The zipper wasn’t even functioning; it wouldn’t tug around to the front to close properly. The flaps just hung at Weiss’s side, swaying gently as she looked herself over.

The boots were fortunately her size and easy enough to slip into. They were so heavy when she went to bring them closer, however, not to mention how long it took her to undo the laces and straps and all the other miscellaneous securing devices on them. After slipping her petite feet and legs in, she noticed just how high they went on her, with the top of each boot stopping at just below her knee. This was at least reminiscent of what Ruby wore, but with twenty extra pounds added!

“What’re… those for?” Weiss asked as she finished lacing up her boots, gesturing towards the fishnet… things on the table. They certainly weren’t stockings as they were far too short…

“Gloves. Well, sort of,” Coco finally put her scroll down and shifted to sit next to the darker clad Weiss, already grinning at her handiwork. “Here, hold out your arms… and then we just…” Weiss followed Coco’s directions, and the fishnet gloves slid onto her arms and wrists effortlessly. They did feel quite light, and certainly not as tight as her black jeans. They didn’t bind her hands or anything, nor did they really protect them, leaving Weiss slightly confused as to their use. Not everything had to have a use, she figured.

“... I don’t know, Coco,” Weiss sighed as she stood, starting to walk around the table like it was a runway to try and get used to the outfit. Wearing pants alone felt so strange to her, and the fact they were so tight meant she didn’t have a full range of movement. Accompanied by the boots making her steps heftier and almost intimidating, it… didn’t feel right. It just wasn’t her. “Maybe I’m making a mistake here. Sorry for wasting your time. Let me get redressed and I’ll get out of her hair.”

“Weiss, Weiss. We’re not even finished,” Coco assured her as Weiss stopped in front of a full-length mirror, pouting at the stranger looking back at her. “C’mon back, and we can do your make-up next. I even have a… special trick to help you get into the role a bit more.

This certainly caught Weiss’s attention, beckoning her back to the couch, next to Coco with her hands politely on her lap.

“See, you need to get into the right mindset. You’re a boss, you’re a punk. You need to think like that,” Coco noted with a smirk as she reached into her supply box, pulling out a bulky pair of headphones and tapping a button on the side. They seemed to be wireless, connected to her scroll. “While I’m doing your make-up, I want you to close your eyes, and just listen to the music. Music is emotion, it’s thought put into words. If you still don’t like your look after I finish, we can clean you up. But at least give this a shot.”

Could it really hurt? Weiss thought to herself as she took the headphones, turning them over slowly before shrugging. She was already one foot in the door, might as well keep walking in. Placing the device atop her head, she brushed stray hairs behind her ear as she closed her eyes and listened.

The first notes were so loud it made Weiss jump with a squeak before pushing her hands deeper into her lip, eyes closed in tight concentration. What even was this genre? There was a lot of banging of drums, loud guitars… She could half recognize the sound of a piano in the background, but even that seemed wrong and twisted. The singer was… certainly singing alright, but she could barely make out the words. The chorus in the background was so hard to hear over all that noise, Weiss’s brow furrowed as she tried to home in on it to figure out what they were saying.

Coco could hear the music ebbing through the speakers, and she even hummed along as she got to work. Weiss’s hands seemed to be tense, so now was the time to work on the facial make-up. First came the lipstick; a potent and dark black that showed stark against her pale skin, drawing one’s eye right to her lips. The blush was gently applied next, while Coco silently noted how Weiss was relaxing, despite the volume of the rock music not going down at all.

Weiss was even starting to pick up on some of the words they were saying in the background. The language was quite harsh, at that. Something about disregarding the rules, doing your own thing, telling anyone that gets in your way to f-fuck off… Weiss didn’t really listen to much music with explicit lyrics, did she? The way they casually dropped those swears was… exciting in its own way. She found herself grinning a bit wider with each F-bomb dropped and B-word slung in a giddy little glee.

Society really was a b… a bitch! Unfair to anyone that wasn’t some big shot with money or whatever! Sure, she had money, but it was hard to be taken seriously as a woman! That was so fffffucked up, wasn’t it?!

“Oh, this is my favorite part,” Coco snickered as she noticed the grin on Weiss’s lips. Now was a good time to work on her nails, she figured as she set aside her current equipment and grabbed the polish. A nice dark red would fit her hands. Sure, they were pale like the rest of her skin, but it matched the outfit so well. “And I don’t give a damn whatcha think about me, cuz I do what I want when I’m fuckin’ free, I’m a bitch and I ain’t playin’, so back the fuck up or I’ll beat your damn face in!”

Weiss found her head starting to rock forward and back to the heavy tunes, her ponytail bouncing with the rhythmic movements while her boots thudded against the ground with the beat. Oh, that was the best part, Coco was right!

This band was so bad, but in the coolest way… They made their own rules, they were complete rebels, and Weiss just couldn’t get enough of it. Why hadn’t she listened to this earlier? Coco’s cool breath on her nails made her shiver, and she was tempted to peek an eye open to see how they looked, but she was told not to look yet.

“Th-This is really good, Coco,” Weiss said with a slight loudness to her voice, trying to hear herself over the music. “Thank you…!”

“Is it just really good? Or is it damn good?” Coco teased, leaning in with her hand pressing against Weiss’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“It’s… H-Haaah… It’s so…” Weiss stammered, biting her lip. She never said swears… It was so unbecoming of a lady, but… Sh-She wasn’t a lady! Not anymore! “I-It’s so fucking good!”

A groan left her lips after she said her first swear, turning to a wicked grin as she slouched against the couch, legs spreading in a more casual, crude manner.

“Hell yeah girl, you got it,” Coco praised her, giving her leg a couple pats before she moved to do her eyeshadow. “Now don’t move your head too much or else you’ll look like a clown.”

Weiss sighed as she felt the gentle brush moving around her eyes in measured strokes. Oh, she was going to look so damn good after this. Nobody would be able to treat her like a fucking princess or whatever again! She was a fucking bitch and she knew it!

The song was starting to slow down, but Weiss could still hear the back-chorus’s words still resonating in her head. Yeah, fuck the system! What did it ever do for her?! Stuffy old men telling her and her friends what to do… Look how far they had gotten on their own without them! Useless fuckers!

“There. Think you’re all set,” Coco said as she finished with the last line of eyeshadow, leaning back to pull out a small handheld mirror. She presented it before Weiss, and the former heiress blinked back at…

“Holy shit, is that me?” She gasped before smirking, flashing her canines with her grin as she moved the mirror to check all her angles while shifting the headphones to rest around her neck... “Damn! I can barely see my old self in there!”

“Right? You had all that potential, just waiting to come out. But you kept it all bottled up in those stuffy dresses of yours,” Coco gestured dismissively at the discarded dress, which Weiss now thought a lot less of. Fancy towels and rags; nothing more. And those shoes! Ugh, who the hell could kick ass in those? “Plus like, that scar? That’s hot. It was only making you look like a weak princess before, but now… Now you got battle scars. And that’s metal as fuck.”

Weiss nodded as her darkly painted fingernail traced the line of the scar over her eye. The eyeshadow would’ve obscured it normally, but Coco styled it just perfectly to highlight the brutality of it. Fuck, that was so hot.

“Now. Wanna go out and get a piercing? I know a cool place down on Beo Ave, me and the piercer there go way back. I think you’d look nice with a stud or two. Maybe a tongue ring if you’re feeling adventurous?” Coco got up as she laid out her plan, tucking her tools away.

Weiss just couldn’t stop staring at herself though. The image in the mirror reflected something completely new, and it just made her ooze confidence. No longer would she meekly walk alongside her friends like a defenseless princess. She was going to stand toe-to-toe with them and kick the ass of whoever stood in their way!

“Fuck yeah I do!” Weiss finally replied when she was done taking in her own appearance, standing up straight and resting a hand on a hip with a finger in her belt loop. “After, wanna have a bonfire and toss those dumb fuckin’ rags where they belonged?” She gestured dismissively with her thumb towards her old clothes, snickering.

“Of course. Been awhile since I had a good bonfire. Maybe I’ll get the boys to grab us some drinks to enjoy,” Coco smirked and nodded, picking up her purse. “Now let’s go, before you start kissing your own reflection, punk.”

Punk. Yeah. She was a punk now.

Weiss followed after Coco as she led the way out through the front door. Her once delicate and proper posture now replaced with a heavier-set, gruffer walk that just screamed ‘murder’ to anyone that was coming her way.

The door behind her shut, and with it, her old lifestyle was sealed away.

She was a punk-ass motherfucker. Not a princess.


End file.
